


What Worse Luck

by jedipati



Series: Luck [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Imperial City, Imperial Family - Freeform, Sith Leia Organa, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: Luke and Han have choices to make.  Do they stay (and in Luke's case, Turn) or do they try to escape, and probably die?  Can Han live with Leia as she now is?  And Luke's got problems with how the Force on Coruscant is acting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, starting the final story in this series. 
> 
> The title is from a quote by Cormac McCarthy. The full quote is "You never know what worse luck your bad luck has saved you from.”
> 
> Enjoy!

Luke Skywalker let himself drop down from the high obstacle course. He’d been trying to engage in the form of moving meditation that Yoda had taught him, but there was no peace for him tonight.

There’d been no peace for him in the last two weeks, not since he and Han Solo had been brought to Coruscant. There was a miasma about the capital planet that wouldn’t let him relax and just fall into the Force. 

The nightmares hadn’t helped. Something in the Imperial Palace sent his Force senses into overdrive. He kept feeling echoes of pain and anger, fear and hatred, and the horrible, horrible feeling of death over it all. He didn’t know how his father or sister could stand it. It was making it so hard for him to function.

He didn’t dare bring it up to anyone else, though. He knew the echoes he was getting were of the Dark Side, and what his father’s suggestion for dealing with them would be.

Luke stepped to the side, and once more into an eddy of emotion- a child’s fear this time. He wanted to hide, and never let the men chasing him find him. Frantically, Luke shored up his shields as he stepped to the side. He had to do something about this.

Luke wasn’t even sure what had happened in the building. He’d figured out that the building had predated the Empire by, at the very least, centuries, but he couldn’t find out just what it had been.

Luke groaned and shook his head just as the door hissed open.

Luke looked over at the sound of his father’s breathing. “Luke, I can feel your distress from halfway across the Palace,” Vader said. “What is it?”

Luke grimaced. “I thought I was shielding better than that,” he said instead of answering the question.

Vader shook his head. “I can feel how tired you are,” he said. “Haven’t you been sleeping?”

Luke looked away. “Nightmares,” he finally mumbled.

Vader stilled completely. “What sort?” he asked.

Luke took a deep breath. “Not visions… at least, not visions of the future,” he said. “They’re violent and full of fear, and they always end bloody. Usually at the hands of men wearing old-style Trooper uniforms. From the Clone Wars. Unless you bring the style back, I think I’m ok.”

Vader relaxed slightly. “Can you tell me anything else?”

Luke frowned. “I…” he shook his head, frustrated. He knew what his father was going to say to the rest of it. “And there’s some serious emotional echoes in the Palace, Father. There’s one in this room, in fact, I just stepped into- and quickly out- of it. A child, hiding from someone and fearing for their life. What happened here?”

Vader crossed over to stand in front of Luke. Luke got the impression that his father was studying him. “I should have known this would happen,” he mused. “You’re still stubbornly clinging to the Light, so the echoes are bothering you.”

Luke tried not to groan. He wasn’t successful.

Vader held up his hand. “No, I won’t go into that, Luke, not tonight. You’re too tired. As to what happened here…” Vader hesitated. “The Imperial Palace was once the Jedi Temple.”

Luke’s eyes widened. “The Purge,” he whispered.

Vader nodded. “Most of the Jedi who did not die on the battlefield died in this building.”

It had been a long two weeks, and Luke wasn’t able to keep a Jedi’s peace any longer. He lost his struggle for composure and clapped his hand over his mouth, struggling to contain his emotions- not to mention the sudden nausea. He was feeling the deaths of the Jedi. They were screaming out to him from the past, and that…

“I should not have brought you here,” Vader sighed as he guided Luke over to a nearby bench. “I should have known you would feel the past here.”

Luke bent over and breathed carefully, trying to reach to the Force for comfort. Vader reached out and placed his gloved hand on Luke’s forehead. “Let me in,” he ordered.

Confused and overwhelmed, Luke lowered his shields enough that Vader could reach his mind- and a gentle lassitude spread through his body and mind.

“Father, what…?” Luke asked.

“Just relax, Luke,” Vader said. “Control yourself.”

Luke took a deep breath, and allowed the artificial calm to spread. He relaxed against his father’s armored form and his eyes fluttered. After a moment, he straightened up. He couldn’t fall asleep in the gym, not even the private one that only the royal family could use.

“Thank you, Father,” he said.

Vader nodded once. “Luke, you do know the only way to fully armor yourself against the emotions of the past is to use those same emotions, right?”

Luke didn’t bother hiding his reaction- he dropped his head into his hands. “I will not turn to the Dark Side, Father,” he groaned into the palms of his hands. This was turning into a near constant family argument.

Vader didn’t say anything for a while. The only sound in the room was his breathing. Finally, he spoke. “I witnessed Obi-Wan use his emotions many times during the Clone Wars. He remained in the Light to the end.”

“Obi-Wan had decades more experience as a Jedi,” Luke said as he lowered his hands but kept his head down. “I don’t know what the limits are, and I’m not really willing to explore them.” He was still staring at his fingers.

Luke could feel Vader’s annoyed understanding. “Very well,” he said. “But Luke… be careful. You will need to do something soon. You need to sleep.”

Luke nodded. He felt his father turn and leave. The door opened, then shut behind the older man. Finally, Luke looked up. Maybe his father was right, but Luke had to believe he was wrong. He had too.

He sighed, stood up, and jumped onto the high beam again, starting the obstacle course once more. Maybe this time, he’d actually be able to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Dad!”_

_“Daddy!”_

_Han dropped to his knees as two little boys rushed at him. He caught the older on his right, the younger on his left. “What have you two been up to?” he asked as he hugged them both._

Han’s eyes snapped open. For a moment, he could feel two little bodies hugging him, then the dream faded away. He could only remember being happy in it. He blinked up at the dark ceiling for a long moment before he sighed and got up. He could tell he wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep, perhaps for the rest of the night. He entered the small kitchenette attached to his suite and started rooting through the cupboard. Hopefully, there was some… ah, there. Caff. He was going to need it today. After it was ready, he took the mug with him into the living room and sat down to look out the window. The glittering lights of Coruscant filled his vision as he tried to think. He smiled slightly. He’d never in a million years have expected to find himself living in the Imperial Palace, all but engaged to the daughter of the new Emperor. Of course, it wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t free to go anywhere but the royal wing, and he wasn’t allowed any weapons. He wasn’t sure which was more annoying.

Han missed his blaster, but more important, he missed Chewbacca, and the Falcon.

He’d probably never get to see either again, he knew. Even if he did stay, and become part of the royal family, Chewie would know enough to stay away.

And if he didn’t, Vader would kill him, no matter what Luke and Leia said. Han wasn’t sure he wouldn’t deserve it, either, because he would have hurt Leia. He didn’t want to do that.

So, the real question was, could he leave the Alliance and join the Empire, for Leia?

On the face of it, it was a no-brainer. He loved Leia. He’d joined the Rebel Alliance for her and Luke in the first place. Han had never been loyal to principles, just certain people, and that was still true. 

On the other hand, the Empire was… well, the Empire. Vader and Leia were changing things, but it was still the organization that had blacklisted him as a pilot because he wouldn’t kill a Wookie slave.

Han stared out, unseeing, into the Coruscant night. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Leia. And Leia still had no love for slavery, was working with her father to end it.

Han sat back. He, very vaguely, remembered the Republic and the Clone Wars. He’d been six or so- maybe- when the Empire had been formed, and he’d never really been interested in the politics of it all. Even now, he wasn’t all that interested in it. And the Alliance was losing. Ever since Hoth, they’d been on the run, bleeding money and manpower, and it only got worse once Vader became Emperor and started making changes.

Han would have left long ago, except Luke had had nowhere to go, not as a Jedi. But now Luke did. Now, Han had Leia back, if he would only reach out and hold her.

He sighed and took a sip of the caff. He was just a smuggler from Corellia, no one special, and yet he loved Leia, and she loved him. He took another sip. He didn’t like the Empire, and he had absolutely no love for Vader. But Leia…

He shook his head. Leia had changed since Vader had captured her. Luke had tried to explain, but Han hadn’t really believed him until he spent some time with her. She’d changed, but Han thought she was still Leia. He knew it, down in his bones. But she had changed. She was…

Well, he’d sat in on Luke and Leia’s unarmed sparring session yesterday, and he’d been shocked. The two of them had been so good, so fast, he’d had trouble keeping up. But there was something about seeing Leia like that. He liked it, just like he liked watching her when they’d been in firefights- and that habit had nearly gotten him killed a time or two- but she was even more deadly now. A predator, one that could kill him in an instant, but had chosen not to. And, he was sure, would not unless he betrayed her.

He loved Leia, and he was pretty sure he always would. But could he stand by her side as a servant of the Empire? Han sighed. Four years ago, before he’d met Luke and Leia, before the Death Star, before everything, he could have said yes without hesitation. He hadn’t cared about the Empire or the Rebellion, except for the fact that he didn’t like what the Empire had done to the Wookies. Two years ago, before he’d officially joined the rebellion, but after he’d fallen in love with Leia, he could have said yes with only a little hesitation. But now? He didn’t understand why he was hesitating.

Maybe the whole Dark Side and Light Side thing. He knew now the Force existed, and there was no denying that there were divisions that Luke, Leia, and their father all felt in it, even if he couldn’t. They all believed there were differences, even if they disagreed on what exactly the Dark Side was.

Han sighed and headed for the gym. Maybe if he wore himself out, he’d be able to make up his mind.

All he knew right now was that he loved Leia. He just didn’t know if he loved her enough to give up what she once thought was more important than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Han did not actually have a vision- I think...


	3. Chapter 3

Luke stood in the library, carefully avoiding one particular section where there were a lot of Force echoes. He was in a private room, and had pulled out the Jedi holocron his father had given him. He wasn’t sure he trusted anything his father gave him, at least, not when it came to matters of the Force, but he was getting desperate. After the moving meditation had failed, he’d finally taken the holocron and retreated to the library. Slowly, he reached out and turned the thing on. “Greetings, young Jedi. I am Master Revan.”

Luke bowed slightly to the image of the ancient human master. “Master. My name is Luke Skywalker. I am in need of assistance.”

Revan bowed in return. “Of course, Jedi Skywalker. What are you questions?”

Luke sighed and sat down. “First, when was the last time you were accessed, Master?”

Revan paused. “I was last accessed approximately thirty-five years ago. A Knight Kenobi was looking for information on the lightsaber form Soresu and how to modify it.”

Luke’s eyes widened. Maybe he could trust this holocron. “Then a lot has happened, Master. Do you mind if I give you the history of the past thirty-five years as I know it?” 

“More knowledge is always appreciated, Jedi Skywalker.”

Luke smiled grimly and began to explain everything he knew about the rise of the Sith and the destruction of the Jedi. After speaking for nearly a quarter of an hour, he sighed and finished his explanation with a confession. “And, Master Revan, I didn’t steal your holocron from the Sith, I’m afraid. The Sith Master, Darth Vader, gave it to me. He wants me to join him and my sister, and he’s willing to “indulge you in your beliefs in the Light”.”

“Why does he want you, young Jedi, if he already has an apprentice in your sister?” Revan asked, looking grim.

“He’s my father,” Luke admitted quietly. He sighed. “But… I need help, Master. I’m not well trained enough to know the limits of the Light and the Dark. I don’t think I could escape now, and I don’t… it’s my family, Master Revan.”

Revan nodded. “I understand, young Jedi,” he said gently. “You want to be with them, even as all you’ve learned tells you that you have to fight them.”

Luke nodded. “I also need some sort of shielding technique, Master. I’m being kept in the Imperial Palace, which is the former Jedi Temple. It’s where the Jedi Purge happened.”

Revan sighed. “And you’re feeling the echoes,” he said. 

“I am. Nightmares, mostly, but sometimes during the day, as well. It’s hard to keep it from overwhelming me.”

Revan tilted his head. “There are only a few mental shields that would work, and even then, you’d be left vulnerable when sleeping,” he said. “The Sith developed a few techniques, but it would be too dangerous for you to use them.”

Luke sighed. “I was afraid of that,” he admitted.

“And I’m sure you know what fear leads to, Jedi Skywalker,” Revan said with a wry grin.

Luke smiled in response. “I do,” he replied. “Would you teach me the Jedi techniques that would work during the day? Some relief is better than none at all.”

“Of course,” Revan said. “Now, the there are three techniques. The easiest to master is normally learned after a Jedi has been in training for over a decade, but before they go out in the field, but as training normally starts in childhood, I’ll teach you now.”

Luke settled in to learn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vader sat back in his throne as the official court session of the day ended. He was pleased with how things were going. More and more systems were falling in line, especially as Leia took over the diplomatic side of things. He was, and probably always would be, a terrible diplomat, but his daughter was definitely an excellent one. 

Vader reached out and felt his son’s presence. Luke was in the library again, trying to learn some form of mental shielding that would allow him to sleep, without resorting to making a shield out of his emotions. 

Vader would have sighed, but he was trying to remember that Skywalkers were stubborn, and so were Naberries. Luke was both. He’d learn, in time.

Vader turned his attention to his daughter. Leia was working on some paperwork, from the mental swearing Vader was picking up from her. There was another, amused, presence with her. Ah. Solo was sitting with her, and apparently, the swearing was not merely mental. 

Solo had been quiet the past few days, studying Leia and watching her as she worked. Vader had been respectful of Leia’s privacy and had not gone poking in the man’s mind, so Vader wasn’t sure what the Corellian was thinking. His love for Leia was clear in the Force, however.

Vader was reluctantly impressed with the man. He’d lasted this long, watching and learning how Leia was different now, and he still hadn’t tried to run. He hadn’t fully committed to the Empire yet, but Vader was becoming more and more sure Solo was only making sure Leia was happy before he did.

Vader cast his mind over the entire planet. The Dark Side shrouded the planet, as it should, but that was no barrier for him. All these beings, working for the Empire, for the Sith, for the Dark Side. It was the way things should be. In time, Luke would understand, and Leia would gain deeper understanding.

Vader was looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Leia looked up at Han as he sighed and leaned forward. He’d decided something, something important.

“What is it?” She asked. 

Han looked at her from where he was sitting on the small couch in her office. He’d been reading something on a datapad, and every so often chuckling at her curses at her paperwork.

“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Han started.

Leia nodded. “I know,” she said. “You’ve been quiet, and that’s not like you.” She moved over to sit down next to him.

Han chuckled once. “Yeah, guess not,” he said, running his hands through his hair. “You know, I can remember the Republic, a bit. Mostly the Clone Wars. But I remember. I don’t know if it’s just because I was a kid, but I didn’t notice any difference when the Empire was declared. Nothing changed for me, for better or worse. So I didn’t really care. Then I was tossed out when I wouldn’t kill Chewie. And then I met you and Luke. You two cared. So… I started caring, a bit. Then you were gone, but Luke was still in the Alliance. I knew I couldn’t reach you. But I still had my… well, Luke’s the closest I ever had to a kid brother.”

Leia didn’t say anything as he sighed and looked at the ceiling. “But to me, as long as the people I… as long as you and Luke are happy, I don’t care what the government is. It’d be nice if Chewie was here, but no matter what, I’m not going to see him again. So…”

“Han?” Leia asked when he trailed off.

Han focused on her. “Leia,” he started. He took a deep breath. “I love you, Leia,” he said. “And I want to stay with you.”

Leia was quite unable to stop the brilliant smile as she leaned over and pulled him into a kiss.

He didn’t resist, just deepened the kiss almost immediately. “I still say a spring wedding is best,” she said after she reluctantly pulled away.

Han shook his head. “Spring weddings are bad luck. People who marry in the spring only stay together in the easy times. Autumn weddings mean you know you can handle the hard times together.”

Leia felt Luke at the back of her mind, asking what had made her so happy, but she shut him out, and was only slightly more polite when she had to do the same to her father.

This was for her and Han.

“On Alderaan, we never had any set season. Most people chose spring so they could use the spring flowers.”

Corellia’s most beautiful flowers bloom in the autumn, just before the winter solstice,” Han countered.

She smiled. “We can have an autumn wedding,” she decided. “If you’re dead set on it.”

Han nodded. “I’d like that,” he said quietly.

She pulled away so she could study his face. “Han, you do understand what this means, right? My Father is the Emperor.”

Han took a shuddering breath. “Yeah. I know,” he said. “You’re probably going to take over, right?”

She nodded. He closed his eyes. “So, I’ll be… what? The consort?” He didn’t look terribly excited about the idea.

“Something like that,” Leia replied. “You… need to know,” she said. “Before you do something irrevocable.”

Han opened his eyes and studied her for a moment. “It’ll be worth it,” he said. “I’ll be with you. If you’re willing to have a scoundrel in your life.”

She kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke jolted awake- again. He’d managed three hours of sleep this time before the nightmare had come, at least. This time… he’d seen things through the eyes of a young Knight, facing off against another Jedi- no. Luke closed his eyes in thought. He recognized the lightsaber his dream opponent had been using. He had carried it for three years, after all.

He’d just felt his father kill a Jedi. Luke swallowed, and took a deep breath. He climbed out of bed and reluctantly got dressed. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep any more tonight. As he pulled on his boots, he was suddenly aware that his unease was not just from his dream. Something was happening, here in the palace. Something bad.

Luke reached out, trying to figure out what he was feeling. Darkness and ill intent, but that was depressingly normal in the Palace. And then, determination, and hatred, and… Luke jolted to his feet and reached out to Leia, to wake her up.

Someone was heading for Leia, intending to kill her. Luke took a deep breath and wished for his lightsaber. Vader didn’t trust him with it, and probably wisely, but Luke wanted it.

Luke took a moment to flick a brief moment of attention Vader’s way, hoping to wake him up too, before leaving his room and heading toward Leia. Luke used just a brief touch of the Force to keep himself below anyone’s notice, and it was a good thing, too. The small squad of intruders were fast approaching Leia’s room.

Luke could feel that Leia was awake, and so was Han, who had apparently been with her. Good. As much as Luke knew Leia could keep herself safe, Luke felt better that someone else was there.

Vader was approaching, but he wasn’t going to get there in time. Luke could feel the intruders thoughts- they wanted to kill Leia for betraying the Rebellion. They wanted to kidnap her out of the palace and torture her to death. They wanted…

Luke would never clearly remember the next few minutes, not as long as he lived. When looking back, all he could remember were screams of pain, and an overwhelming rage that refused to settle. The next thing he clearly remembered was standing in the hallway, the last of the intruders pushed up against the wall by the Force, and only barely alive. The rest were scattered around the hallway, dead. And it didn’t look like they had died easily. The Force was so incredibly strong as it swirled around him. He stared at the unconscious face of the man and for a moment, he wanted nothing more than to kill him.

“Luke,” Vader said from behind him. “We need to know how they got in.”

Slowly, Luke relaxed his outstretched hand and let the palace guards collect the man. Another group started moving the bodies of the other intruders.

As they did so, the door to Leia’s room clicked open and Leia and Han exited. Han whistled lowly as he took in the mess the hallway had become.

“Luke,” Leia said quietly. “Are you…”

“They were after you, Leia.”

Han went white with fury, while Leia nodded slowly. “I’m not surprised. But are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Luke said shortly. “I’m…” He trailed off. There was something wrong.

Han frowned as he looked between Luke and Leia. 

Vader put his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “We should continue this conversation in a more private setting,” Vader said after a moment. He led them to a small conference room.

“Luke, what is it?” Han finally asked.

“I… I don’t know,” Luke said. 

“I do,” Leia said. “And nothing’s wrong, you’re just feeling overwhelmed by the Force.”

Luke closed his eyes and reached out. It was so strong and…

“I was so angry at what they wanted to do,” he murmured. “I just acted. I…” he took a deep breath and looked up at Vader. “I understand now,” he said.

He could feel Vader’s happiness and Leia’s agreement. Han still felt confused, but Luke would explain later.

“Father,” Luke started.

Vader held up his hand. “My son, I am grateful that you have learned the truth of the Force. Will you stay on this path?”

Luke paused. He could turn from the Dark, he knew it. But he didn’t want to, not any more. “Yes,” he finally said. This was where he was supposed to be. With his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Luke Turns because someone threatened his sister, just like in canon. Yes, I'm firmly of the opinion that Luke does Fall in ROTJ, but he pulls himself back up, after he cuts Vader's hand off. In this universe, he doesn't. He's just so tired, he doesn't want to fight anymore. So he doesn't. 
> 
> I will admit, I waffled back and forth on if Luke would Turn for quite a long time, but in the end, having him Turn just fit better.
> 
> Ok, just one very short epilogue to go and this universe is complete.


	5. Epilogue

Han was wearing an expression of stunned, happy disbelief. Luke was doing his best not to chuckle at his friend. “You look like Leia just hit you over the head and then kissed you,” he said.

Han blinked but his smile only widened. “We’re getting married,” he said.

“I know, Han,” Luke replied.

A touch of panic entered Han’s expression. “Leia and I are getting married,” he repeated. “Today.”

Luke couldn’t help it. He started laughing. Once he regained control of himself, he shook his head. “Han, this wedding has been planned for months!” he said. “Of course you’re getting married!”

“But… Leia. She’s actually agreeing to marry me.”

Luke put his hand on Han’s shoulder. “Han. Do you need me to calm you down?”

Han took a deep breath. “No,” he said. “I can…” He took another deep breath. “I’m marrying Leia,” he repeated again. 

Luke smiled. “You are,” he said. “And you’d better get out there, or she’ll never forgive you.”

Han winced at the thought and tugged at his formal tunic. “Let’s go then,” he said. Together, they left the small waiting room and headed for the large hall where the first royal wedding of the Empire was about to take place.

Long live the Empire. Long live the Sith. Long live the Skywalkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s done. It’s been a long road, mostly because of a two year pit stop thanks to writer’s block. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait.


End file.
